


Prompt Collection - Wizardess Heart Edition

by NadiaWH



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Fluff, NSFW, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaWH/pseuds/NadiaWH
Summary: For a while now, a couple of good friends and I began and still continue to do a prompt game. In the time we've been playing the game, we've made quite a bit of content! I thought it would be cool if I could share a couple of my short fics for the prompt game. There'll be more chapters updated in the future, but for now, I'll just select a couple. All characters are 18 years and up and there is a mixture of SFW and NSFW content.





	1. Entering Wonderland.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when Liz and her boyfriend, Hugo, enter the world of Wonderland?

"Just...a little...more..!" 

No matter how many times I jumped, I just couldn't seem to get to the height needed to reach the book that I had my sights set on. I hummed softly and began digging through my mind for an idea. I stood there in thought for a few moments before the lightbulb went off in my head and I found myself snapping my fingers.

"That's it!"

I ran over to the shelves at the other side and found what I was looking for; it was the ladder. I quickly pushed it over to where I needed it and began climbing. The ladder wobbled a little as I kept climbing, but for the most part, it stayed where it was needed. I made it to the shelf I needed and grabbed the book, but just as I was about to go down, another book caught my eye. It was whit and although I couldn't see all of it, I saw a few gold accents on the side that was in my line of vision.

I knew it was a little risky, but I began climbing up the ladder, holding my ground with my free hand and slowly but surely, I made it to the other book that had caught my eye. But the moment I reached out and grabbed it, I had lost my footing and was now headed straight for the floor. It felt as if time had slowed down and I closed my eyes, bracing myself for impact. Instead, I landed on something strong yet soft and when I opened my eyes, I was greeted with a pair of sharp amber colored eyes.

"Goddess, are you alright?"

"H-Hugo?! Y-yes, I'm alright, thank you for saving me." 

"It's my job to protect you. But just what in the world were you doing so high up there?"

"Well, you see, I had to get a book for Schuyler's class, we were reviewing a spell which can allow you to go into the world of a book and experience the story firsthand. The book I wanted was only on the third tier of the shelf, but while I was up there, I saw this really pretty book." I held up the book for Hugo to see. "But then I lost my balance when I went to reach for it."

Hugo gave a sigh before hugging me close. "I see, then it's a good thing I was around at the time. The thought of you getting hurt scares me..."

"Hugo.... w-wait a second, Hugo, you aren't supposed to be here! You're not a student here, if someone finds you, it'll be bad."

"I'll be fine, barely anyone is here and if need be we could always hide away in another part, right?"

"I suppose your right. Oh, hey, while you're here, would you like to read the book with me?"

"I don't mind."

I led Hugo by the hand to one of the empty tables in one of the more secluded parts of the library and we both took a seat. I sat the books down on the table and looked at each one, wondering which one I should check out first. 

“Hey, Hugo? Which one would you read if you were given the project?”

“The one that sounds interesting.”

“So which out of these two is interesting to you?”

“I don’t know.”

I let out a groan and looked over the titles once more.

“The Princess and the Rose or Wonderland.”

I looked over the designs of each and was completely captivated by the second book; Wonderland. The book was white with gold accents and in the middle of the book on the front had a beautiful blue gemstone, it looked rather old but exquisite. Perhaps this book would offer me the adventure of a lifetime. 

“I think I want to go in this one.” I smiled happily and brought the book closer to me.

“Goddess, I will accompany you.”

“Huh? Are you sure?”

“Yes, I want to make sure you’ll be safe through the entirety of your journey.”

I smiled, knowing that Hugo only wanted to make sure I was safe, then I opened up the book and grabbed my wand out before pointing at it. I then spoke the incantation and watched as little particles of light began to seep into our clothes and before I knew it, the light was quickly growing brighter and brighter to the point where I had to shield my eyes.

When the light had dimmed, I opened my eyes and looked around at my surroundings, I was no longer in the Academy’s library but rather a forest. The thick foliage and beautiful vibrant colors caught my eye. I turned to ask Hugo what he thought about all of it, but… when I turned to my side, he was nowhere to be seen.

“Hugo? Hugo if you’re out there please answer me!” I shouted out, but the only response I got was the sound of birds flying from the trees.

“Hugo!” I shouted out louder this time and began to walk forward.

But when I did, I heard a rustling from a nearby bush, I tried to reach for my wand, but I realized that not only did I not have it with me, my whole attire was changed. I seemed to be wearing a light baby blue dress with a white apron in the front, white knee-high socks and black heeled pumps. I reached up and realized that my hair was down and a black bow hairband was fitted nicely atop my head. 

But I knew this wasn’t the time to be admiring the new changes, I had to find Hugo! Just then, the rustling I had heard in the nearby bush happened in an adjacent bush and as I walked towards it, I saw a shadow figure fleeing from the area.

“Hey, wait!”

I called out but to no avail, they just kept running. I knew that I just couldn’t stay here the whole time, so I began chasing after the fleeing figure. I had a hard time keeping up with their swift and agile movements, but up ahead I could see what looked like a clearing, maybe this would be my chance to confront the person and ask them a few questions. Like if they had seen my boyfriend or not. However, upon entering the clearing, I had to take a step back in surprise.

The person I had been chasing had turned out to be Hugo, but he was clad in a whole different outfit as well, it looked like a more fantasy style rustic steampunk. He wore a top hat which has seen better days and in his hand, he held a pocket watch. He seemed to stare at it for a few seconds before closing it and putting it away in his pocket.

“That rabbit seems to be running late. Well, this is no good. Tea time is right around the corner and without him, well we can’t really proceed.” 

“Hugo?” The words fell from my lips before I could even stop myself.

“Who goes there I’m wa- Alice?”

Alice? Who in the world is Alice?

“I’m not sure who Alice is, but Hugo we have to try and find a way out of here.” 

“I don’t know who this Hugo you speak of his. My name is the Mad Hatter and you my dear are Alice are you not? Perhaps this journey has been a bit rough on you. Here allow me to offer you a seat so we may begin tea time for when that slowpoke of a rabbit shows up.”  
With that, Hug- The Mad Hatter offered me a seat at the table before pushing my chair in.

“Since we have some time, why don’t we talk and get to know one another a little bit, Alice.”

“L-Listen, my name’s not Alice, it’s Liz and I’m not from here, I came here because I cast a spell on a book. My boyfriend came with me but we got separated and I’ve been looking for him since I came here.”

“Oh my, it does seem like you’ve had it rough.”

“Hugo, do you really not remember anything?’

“Once again, I’m unsure of who this Hugo you speak of, is. But I can tell you this is our very first encounter. Maybe in a past life we have met? You see Wonderland is strange like that. All sorts of odd magical occurrences can happen here. So perhaps this Hugo fellow is here, maybe he is someone else, but that’s up for the path fate has led us to.”

Although I listened to every word he spoke, intently, I still found it hard to wrap my head around. He spoke of magic and odd happenings, about how Hugo could be here or how maybe he wasn’t, then he spoke of fate. And he continued to talk but most of it seemed to be ramblings about the odd things happening, most of which sounded like the gibberish of a madman. I was beginning to see why he addressed himself as the ‘Mad Hatter’. 

“May I ask something then?”

“By all means, my dear Alice, ask away!”

“You keep speaking of Wonderland as if it’s the final project of someone’s imagination.”  
“Well, that’s an interesting way of putting it. I like that! But you see Wonderland is more than that, think of it as an adventure. You can have fun and daring challenges awaiting you at every turn, forcing you to hone both your physical and mental capabilities to the fullest. That’s the beauty of Wonderland and its magic, it’s unpredictable, but in the end you’ll learn something from it and grow.”

Testing one’s capabilities with magic, even though it can be unpredictable can help someone learn and grow from it. Even if you make a mistake, you’re learning. That seemed to be what I gathered from his statement and for some reason, it stuck with me. There were so many things that I wished to ask the Mad Hatter, but one thing, in particular, was asking for a way out. But just as I was about to, a white rabbit popped into view.

“So sorry I’m late. I ran into the Chesire Cat on my way here and we had a bit of a discussion and I- oh? I see we have a visitor joining us for tea this evening, Hatter?”

“Yes, her name is Alice and I find her to be an honored guest.”

“I see, very well, Alice, I hope you’re ready for one of the best tea times of your entire life.”

I watched the Rabbit nod to the Mad Hatter and with a smile, he took off his hat; cups appeared before us filled with tea, while plates filled with sweet confections were placed beside it. 

“Well, let us begin the party-”

Suddenly, particles of light began to rain down upon the table, time had stopped, birds were frozen in flight, the rabbit was frozen before they could finish their sentence and the Mad Hatter? I looked over only to see that he was smiling at me before taking my hand in his.  
“I’m sad that we didn’t get to have the tea party, Goddess, maybe another time.”

“Wait, did you know who I was the entire time?!”

But just as I asked him that, his presence faded from my vision and I was engulfed in a bright light. When my vision returned, I realized I was back in the Academy library, with Hugo by my side.

“To answer your question I… don’t really know. I knew it was you, but it was like some strange force had taken over me, saying things that I wasn’t thinking. So while I was aware of my surroundings, I was unable to do anything, at least until near the very end.”

“The very end? Can you be a little more specific?”

“Meaning, the part about growing and learning from magic.”

“So you mean that part wasn’t the Mad Hatter speaking?”

“No, that part was all from me.”

“You…said something that stuck with me back there, you know? About how making a mistake doesn’t mean you’re bad at something. It means that you’re learning and growing from it.”

“I think that fits you rather well. It fits us all if you think about it. The future I come from, its the way it is because of some people’s mistakes. But, because of that, we learn a little bit more each day and harness our abilities so that one day, we can make things good again.”  
“You’re a pretty good advice giver, you know that?”

“You think so? Then might I offer some more advice?”

“Hm?”

“A boyfriend likes to kiss and love on his girlfriend.”

“Pfft, if you wanted a kiss, just say so!”

Hugo smiled and brought me closer to himself before leaning in and placing a soft sweet kiss upon my lips. He might not be the Mad Hatter anymore, but… I was falling madly in love with him even more.


	2. Hauntingly Fun Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Liz have an interesting relationship, for one thing, he's dead. Because of this fact, the intimate parts of their relationship are a bit different. But after Klaus stumbles upon Liz's secret stash of... intimate toys, they realize that this might be the very thing they need to spice up their nights!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are 18 or older.

"Klaus, I'm home!" 

I shut the door behind me and proceeded to remove my shoes and jacket before placing them in their rightful places. Taking a look around, I saw no sign of Klaus, normally he would be in the living room, sitting down on the sofa by the fireplace, while listening to the music he liked from an old small record player. 

But as I continued to scan the area, I saw that there was no wood in the fireplace and the record player was untouched. The lights in the house were off, but I suppose that was to be blamed on the recent storm we had gotten. I slowly navigated my way to the kitchen, where I found and took hold of a candle. Thankfully, a pack of matches was on the table, so I was able to light the candle quickly and with ease.

Although it didn't offer as much light as I hoped for, but it was enough to help me get around in the now darkened house. I moved slowly and carefully, looking around for any signs of my ghostly boyfriend, instead, I got the sound of something being rummaged around in. I almost dropped the candle when I had first heard the noise, but I quickly regained my composure and gripped the candle in my hand tighter, before making my way upstairs.

"Klaus? Is that you?"

I had made it to the last stair and looked down either side of the hallway, to the left, all the doors were shut, but on my right, my bedroom door was open wide and it looked like something was....scattered? But the moment I took a step forward, I felt a chilly presence from behind me, and when I turned around, I was greeted by a pair of dulled violet eyes.

"Ah! O-oh, it's just you, Klaus."

"Are you alright, Liz?"

"Yes, I'm alright, I was just a little startled."

I could see him roll his eyes before descending down the stairs.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To place some wood in the fireplace. It's supposed to rain some more tonight and you're going to need a source of heat to help battle the cold."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Klaus."

"It's called being practical."

"Whatever you say."

My tone was teasing while I watched him pick up a few pieces of wood before throwing them in and lighting it. Within moments, the whole living room was lit up with a warm glow. I wanted to be down there and join him by the fireplace, but before that, I wanted to change out of the clothes I was still in.

With candle in hand, I marched right into my room and sat the candle holder down on a nearby dresser. I slid open the top drawer and began rummaging around for some nightwear. The first thing I pulled out to view, was a very revealing, see-through pink babydoll lace lingerie and right next to it was a matching robe that I could put on to cover it.

I removed the articles of clothing that I had been wearing and slipped on the lingerie and robe set. I looked down and did a little twirl, watching as the lace twirled with me. I smiled and grabbed the candle holder once more, but just when I was about to leave, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

A box, to be precise. A box, which was supposed to be hidden but was now in plain sight, I felt the color leave my face and I broke out into a cold sweat while I put down the candle once more. Moving quietly, I knelt down to the box and removed the top which revealed it's contents.

Inside were objects, specifically, objects used for intimate sessions. Normally I have it tucked away somewhere safe, but here it was, next to my bed and in plain sight! 

"I'm sorry..."

"Ah..!" 

Klau's sudden voice gave me such a startle, that I ended up falling over onto my butt completely. When I looked up, I swore I saw his cheeks grow a little bit in color.

"What are you sorry for, exactly?"

"For going through your stuff."

"You mean the box?"  
"Yes. I was doing a little cleaning while waiting for you to come back home. While I did that, I stumbled upon this box and it's...interesting contents."

He avoided my gaze, the whole time that he spoke and for some reason, that caused a smirk to creep onto my face.

"So you looked at the contents?"

"That...is correct."

"Then you know what they're used for, I presume."

"That's also correct."

"Would you like to try one out with me?"

"W-What?"

The box was only a few inches away from me, which made it easy for me to begin rummaging around for the thing I was looking for. When I found it, I held it out for Klaus to see. It was an object in the form of a male's genitalia, it was sleek and unused and looked to be around the same size that I imagined Klaus's would be. I had never used it before, because of how big it was, but now that Klaus had found out about the stash, I thought that this was a good time to make use out of it.

"I'm not able to feel you, Klaus, but you're able to hold objects that can be used on me. Maybe we could do a little experimenting, what do you say?"

I bit down on my lip ever so slightly and spread my legs out a little, I could already feel a spot of wetness forming from where I was beginning to get excited. I swore I heard Klaus rustle about rather nervously before taking away the object in my hand. He held it up as if examining it and then looked back at me.

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?”

“I am. But if we’re going to do this, then I want to go somewhere else with a little bit more light.”

“Where at, exactly?”

“The living room.”  
I didn’t even wait to hear his response, I just got up and began carefully navigating my way back downstairs and over by the fireplace. I felt a presence behind me and I narrowed my eyes ever so slightly before undoing my robe, letting it drop to the ground before kicking it aside with my foot.

I turned around and looked at Klaus, who was clearly interested and had a look on his face that I was unfamiliar with. Was he embarrassed? 

“You look absolutely stunning in that attire.”

“So then what would I look like if I took it off completely.”

“Gorgeous.” 

He spoke with a low and seductive tone which had me weak at the knees. I moved over to one of the couches, sitting down on the floor with my back pressed up against the cushions. I spread my legs open before shimmying off the panties, leaving me completely exposed down in the more intimate region.

Biting down on my lip, I began to beckon Klaus over with my index finger, where he obliged and took place in between my legs. He placed the tip of the object right in between my now slick folds and rubbed it ever so gently, drawing a moan from my lips.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

“You might have mentioned that once or twice already.” I giggled.

“And I’ll continue to say it.”

With a smirk, he plunged the object into my wet core, it was just as big as I thought it’d be, but I had expected myself to be so tight, at least not like this. The initial push was a tad painful and when he began to move it in and out of my body, I couldn’t help but wince a couple of times from the pain.  
“Are you alright?”

“Yes.” I gasped. “Keep...keep going.”

He responded with one thrust after the other and I found the once mild pain slowly subsiding into pure pleasure. I began to loosen up, embracing the stretch that was being given to me and began moaning in time with the pace of the thrusts that Klaus was setting. But despite having him doing this to me, it just wasn’t enough to really send me skyrocketing into pleasure. 

Reaching up, I pulled down on the top of my lingerie, exposing my breasts and my now hardening nipples, both of which were now prey to my fingers. My left hand cupped my left breast and began to squeeze and massage it, while my right hand gave attention to my right breast. I took the nipple in between my middle and index finger before squeezing on it, causing me to cry out.

Klaus looked up and gave me a seductive smirk before slamming the object into me harder than what he had done so far, causing me to practically scream.  
“What if the neighbors hear you?”

“Then the blame is all on you!”

“I can live with that.”

“You could, but you’re dead.”

In response to my comment, Klaus slammed it in me again and again harder with each time he did it.

“Okay! Ah! I g-get it!” 

“Good, now be a good girl and behave.”

His pace had slowed down to a more sensual speed and although he still used force, it wasn’t as hard as the last time, in fact, it was during this time that I felt myself beginning to feel hot like there was something building up and it was soon about to burst. I let my right hand release its grasp on my breast before lowering it down to the front of my body, where it found one of my most sensitive parts of my body; my clit.

I slowly began to rub in small circles around it before using the tip of my fingers to flick, prod and rub, just the sheer amount of pleasure from doing this was enough to send me to my orgasm, but I just couldn’t not yet. 

“You’re close, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes…” 

“Then allow me to help you out even more.”

“Klaus, what are you? Oh-!”

Once again, he began slamming it into me again and again, but unlike the last time, he began hitting my g-spot, multiple times. It was there that I found my vision becoming hazy while my body became all tingly and hot, it was just a matter of seconds before my orgasm would hit me. When it did, boy did it hit me hard. I screamed out Klaus’s name and felt my body tremble before going numb. Wave after wave of pleasure had crashed into me and I found myself unable to speak, see or even think clearly until it was over. Even then I trembled slightly before falling to my side in exhaustion.

“That was quite a show there, my dear.”

“Shut...up…”

“You know something though? Seeing you react to me and screaming out my name, was probably the best part of this night.” 

I could see that smirk on his face and I felt the sudden urge to nudge him, but I was too tired to move my arms, or my whole body for that matter and he seemed to realize that too,

“Will you be able to make it up to your bed?”

“Yes, just...give me a minute to catch my breath…”

I had closed my eyes for a few minutes, trying to catch my breath or even summon any remaining strength, instead, I ended up falling asleep on the floor. What I hadn’t realized, was that Klaus had gone out of his way to fetch a pillow and a blanket and try to make me as comfortable as possible. I truly was lucky to have him.


	3. The Man Of Your Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz has been unable to get proper rest the last few days, strange markings and even stranger dreams have made her begin to question if someone or something is purposefully doing this to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are 18 and older.

For some reason, sleeping in my room didn’t seem like a very good option for tonight, especially not after all the weird things that had happened to me the last couple of nights. Love marks on my neck, bruises on my arms, thighs and legs, not to mention the exhaustion I had felt even after waking up. I guess it was because of the dreams I had been having? I don’t recall much about them, but I do know that in each one there’s an unfamiliar man in them. When I called and told Amelia about the things that had happened, she began to wonder if perhaps my dreams had been cursed or that a creature called an ‘Incubus’ was raiding them and draining me of my energy. I had to wonder if perhaps that was true, it’d explain the exhaustion and possible loss of memory that I had experienced.

But that just couldn’t be the case, right? I mean, it’s all just folklore around here, but even so...the thought had nestled itself deep within and I just couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility, not even when I had set everything up to go and sleep out on the couch for the night. All I did for about an hour was toss and turn, kick up my blankets and basically try to do anything and everything that I could to get comfortable. When I finally did, I found myself in a rather peaceful slumber well...for a little while anyway.

My eyes fluttered open and tried to fix themselves on the scenery. It wasn’t morning yet, right? I mean, there was no sunlight pouring through the windows, in fact, the only source of light was a couple of the floating candlelight orbs that I had set up around the house. But even then, it didn’t offer much. I groggily removed myself from the couch shivered a little as my feet touched the cold wooden floors. Come to think of it, had it been this cold before? I began to rub my hands up and down my arms as I walked, but I found myself stopping in tracks when I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye.

Of course, when I turned around, there was no one there, but I could still feel a piercing stare on me from somewhere within the house. Perhaps I was just imagining things though, I mean it wouldn’t be the first time my mind had played tricks on me, yet for some reason, I had the odd feeling that something big was awaiting me and boy was I right.

I don’t even remember how it happened, but I found myself being pinned against the wall near the base of the stairs. My head was spinning and my heart was beating about a mile a minute when I saw the person who had me pinned; it was the shadowed figure from my dreams. I wanted to open my mouth and scream, yet I couldn’t open my mouth, in fact...I couldn’t even move a single bone in my body!

“At a loss for words already?” 

The figure’s chilly voice sent shivers down my spine and I oh so wished I could have pushed him away and made my exit.

“Who...are you?”

“A name doesn’t matter in this situation, what matters is that I’m rather famished and desires some nutrients to help me continue on and you…” 

He leaned down to the crook of my neck before inhaling deeply, then proceeded to suck at the skin.

“....smell delicious.”

A single candlelight orb floated its way towards us, illuminating his face enough to where I could see his piercing, almost feral looking eyes. Not to mention his rather bright golden hair and some weird jewels adorning the horns that poked out from his head. His pale almost porcelain skin showed off his more softer features and I felt my heart stop for a second from his beauty. But I knew that now was not the time to be gawking at him. Especially in the predicament that I found myself in.

“Alright then, what are you? Clearly, you’re not human.”

“Oh, you’re right about that, but perhaps It’d be best to show you instead. You can take some guesses later. Right now I’m much too hungry and I can’t wait another second.”

His lips curved into a smile as he pulled me along, leading me over to where my sofa was before pushing me down onto it before pinning me once more. But this time, he had his hands around my wrists, it was a bit painful, yet somehow I was enjoying it. 

“That look in your eye, yes, you’re succumbing to my magic and soon you’ll be mine.”

“Huh, what...magic?”

“You don’t need to know. All you need to know right now is that I’m going to make you feel good.”

This time, the smile felt kind and genuine and I wasn’t feeling shivers go through my body like the previous times he had smiled. I bit down on my lip and watched with widened eyes as he ripped open my lacy nightdress and panties with a single upward motion. The tattered pieces scattered about on the sofa and the floor, leaving me both embarrassed and exposed. I quickly tried to cover myself up, only to have my arms held over my hand by one of his hands, 

“Why are you feeling so shy now? This isn’t the first time we’ve done this before.”

What did he mean by that?! Could it be that this man before me was the cause of my memory loss and the other weird happenings? Was he…. No...it couldn’t be…

“I don’t remember any of this kind of stuff happening between us at all.”

“I’m not surprised, usually it’s my doing that allows you not to remember. Which is why I don’t care about telling you my name or what I am.”

I was about to ask him something else, but when I opened my mouth, a cry escaped instead. One of his long cold slender fingers had slipped inside and begun to prod and explore around inside. Rubbing along my walls and then slipping out to pay attention to my clit which was clearly becoming swollen. He tapped it a few times with a smile before taking his thumb and massaging it ever so gently, drawing gasps one after the other. He stopped, much to my dismay, but quickly went back to giving me more attention elsewhere.

This time was different though, he grabbed my body with ease, moving me to where I was now sitting upon his lap. Instead of one finger this time, he slipped in two and began to thrust them inside me gently, while his thumb began to lazily rub at my clit. The movements didn’t really seem like much, but I was already on the verge of cumming already. My body was tensing up and I found myself reaching out to grab onto the sleeve of the clothes he was wearing. I gripped them tightly and cried out the moment I came.

When my body began to relax, I felt his fingers pull out from within me and he held them up to his lips with a devious smile before licking them clean. I was feeling a little drained and he seemed to be filled with more energy.

“I know what I want next.”

He slid away from me with closed eyes and I heard the sound of clothes being thrown off or unzipped. Though it was hard to see, I could just make out the sight of a throbbing cock in front of me. My eyes widened and I looked away on impulse from embarrassment, but my vision quickly went back to the sight before me.

“It’s not exactly fair, right? I’d like it for you to help me feel good as well.”

“B-But…”

“But what?”

“I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Well, here’s your chance to learn something new.”

His cold hand took hold of mine and placed it on the head before letting my hand go. Though inexperienced, I grasped it rather tightly in my hand, drawing a groan from his mouth. I just held it there, trying to think of what to do next, which of course was to begin moving my hand up down, in a slow steady rhythm. It seemed that I was going much too slow for his liking though because his hand wrapped around mine once more and began to guide me into a faster pace, one where he began to hum in delight while closing his eyes. I was beginning to get the hang of it and decided to test myself by shaking his hand off of mine. I continued with the pace that had been set, but I leaned my head down just enough to be able to lick the tip. What happened next surprised me. A pair of hands pushed down on the back of my head, forcing me to take as much of his cock as I could before beginning to gag on it. He only looked down at me and chuckled while wearing such a sadistic smirk on his face. I couldn’t bear to look him in the eyes any longer and instead closed them as I began to suck.

Since this was my first time I was….well, sloppy, to say the least. I wasn’t very good at setting a steady pace and I certainly wasn’t able to take very much of it without beginning to gag and choke. After some time, he began to stroke my hair before pushing back a little bit, signaling me to release him from the grasp of my mouth. I did as he obliged and scooted back a little bit before looking at his body. Since there were more orbs around us, I could clearly see things that I hadn't seen before. Like for instance, the devilish looking tail behind him or the rather strange marks on his skin. I had a feeling he wasn’t entirely human and this only furthered proved that I was correct. But just what in the world was he, exactly.

I probably shouldn’t have, but I ended up staring at him, trying to figure out just what he was. That’s when I remembered something from earlier. When I had came, I was overcome with exhaustion while he looked more energized before. Suddenly the thought in my mind formed into words.

“Incubus.”

“Oh?”

“You’re an Incubus, aren’t you? You drain energy from your victims to replenish your own.”

“Oh, how clever. You’re actually smart. I didn’t expect you to find out so soon or even at all for that matter. But you’ve surprised me. So how about I give you a reward for actually being able to find out so quickly?"

I found myself being put in a position which seemed to be the norm for the night; being pinned. But something was different this time, he wasn’t going to be teasing me like he had been all night. No… when I stared into those eyes of his, I could see a lustful hunger. 

“Turn around.”

“Huh?”

“I said, turn around.”

“But!”

I yelped when his arms took hold of me, forcing me to turn around for him. I was now on all fours and at his complete mercy, I knew what would be coming next, but I certainly wasn’t prepared, not by a longshot.

“Wait, I..I, I’ve never done this!”

“I know. I always stop after making you cum, through the skills of my fingers. However, today is different. As I said, I’m extremely famished, and while I’ve received some lovely nutrients so far, it’s just not nearly enough to satisfy me just yet.”

Moving closer, he came right up to me and began to rub at the front of my slit with his erect cock. He hadn’t even entered me yet and here I was, moaning like crazy. I wondered about how he was even going to fit himself inside of me, I mean...he was pretty big, just thinking about it was making me hurt a little, but that pain only got worse. I felt a single arm wrap around my torso before a searing pain washed over my body, causing me to cry out painfully. I was quickly quieted down as the man whispered in my ear, apologizing to me briefly before beginning to move.

The pain was almost unbearable, I was ready to try and throw him off of me should it come down to it, but after a while, the pain had subsided and I found myself moaning with glee and humming with pleasure in time with his thrusts. His thrusts were forceful, yet he was careful to make sure I wasn’t in too much pain. When I was, all I could do was ball my hand up into a fist and slam it against the floor.

“You know something?”

“Hah...wh...what?”

“I think it’d be really nice if you moaned out my name.”

“But I ah...thought you ah! Didn’t like telling people your name.”

“Yes, that’s correct, but you’re special. I’ll give you the right to address me by my name.”

“What’s your o-oh! Name?”

“Felix.”

“Felix a-ah.”

“Yes, just like that.”

His arm around me began to guide me into his thrusts while his other hand grabbed at my hair and pulled it back, forcing me to arch my back in the process. Which allowed him for a somewhat deeper penetration. It felt amazing, so much so that my walls began to clench around him as he thrusted, which was making me see stars. But at the same time, I was worried that if he went any harder, then I might break from the force! Ah, to hell with it! At this point, I didn't care, in fact, the only thing that I cared about was reaching my orgasm which I could feel fast approaching. 

I continued to call out Felix’s name again and again with no end as he continued to pound me. Something inside me was growing and swelling up from within, it was like there was a knot that was slowly unraveling and with it, carried a burning flame. He thrusted a few more time, a bit more erratic than the last few times he had before holding me tightly against his body as we came together.

Felix had to pull out of me and release what remained of his orgasm onto my skin. We were both now heavily breathing and we lied down on the cool wooden floor. When I turned to look over at him, I found that he was already staring at me. But something was off, I began to feel lightheaded and I began to doze in and out of reality. The only thing I could remember was his faint voice and the words ‘remember me’ before I was plunged into darkness.

I awoke hours later to the sound of birds chirping from outside and the blindingly bright sunlight that poured through the room. I hesitantly began to open my eyes, finding it hard to do, but when I did, I noticed something was off. I looked down to see that I was on the couch, tucked in my blanket and what surprised me the most was the fact I was wearing my lacy nightdress. The same thing that I swore had been tattered up and scattered about. That’s also the moment I realized the new bruises that had formed and the most embarrassing thing of all?

I had a wet spot on my panties from where I must have came, but how could that be?

“Felix…”

For some reason, his name popped into my head and just saying his name out loud was enough to get my heart racing and memories of what had happened began to fill my vision. Felix… he was an Incubus and probably the reason for everything that had been happening to me for the last few days. But this time, I remembered his name, and I wasn’t soon going to forget it.


End file.
